club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin of the Week
Penguin of the Week (commonly abbreviated to PotW) is an event that occurs on the What's New Blog on a weekly basis. A penguin gets chosen every Monday (previously Sunday) by Rainbert and occasionally Stu. This penguin can be chosen for several reasons: * Kind and Friendly Personality - A penguin who is always caring in the community, helping others and making sure that everyone is safe. * Stylish Personality - A penguin who is fashionable and has unique taste when it comes to clothes or designing igloos. * Media Personality - A penguin who is popular on Youtube for their Skits, Walkthroughs or Guides about Club Penguin Rewritten. * Creative Personality - A penguin who actively submits Club Penguin Rewritten fan art on social media. There are many ways to become POTW. Be sure to play well for a chance to get this prestigious position! Winners Trivia *Each winner gets 1,000 coins and a Green Viking Helmet. **Starting from January 15, 2018, Penguins of The Week also get a postcard, besides getting the Green Viking Helmet and 1,000 coins. *Stu made the Penguin of the Week art up until #37. HunterCPPS now makes the art from #38 onwards. **HunterCPPS also made the art for #33 and #35. **Stu also made art for #46 and #50. *Penguin of the Week was paused from March 26, 2017 to April 12, 2017, due to the blog being down. **However, because of delays, the next Penguin of the Week wasn't selected until April 24th, 2017 **Before April 24, 2017 it was held on Sunday. *There was going to be a Joker of the Week for the April Fools' Day Party 2017 but it was scrapped due to the blog being shut down. *On May 15, 2017, July 2, 2017, September 11, 2017, December 4, 2017 and January 1, 2018, Stu did Penguin of the Week instead of Zeus due to the latter being on holiday. *Gunslinger is the only POTW to have the color around their name be purple. This was because Stu was on a holiday. *The first three POTWs became moderators, as well as #7, #8, #12, #17, #20, #24, #25 #27, #28 and #32nd. *A few POTWs are editors on this wiki, such as Lataus, 700y, Viking Helm and Seanie6. *Babycrier was the first penguin to win POTW on Club Penguin and on Club Penguin Rewritten, winning the original in 2016. **Sn2ckerspup is the second penguin to have won POTW on Club Penguin and on Club Penguin Rewritten. *Staff and ex-staff members cannot get Penguin of the Week. *During Operation: Blackout, Penguin of the Week was replaced with Ruler of the Island. *It was originally going to be Igloo of the Week, but it was scrapped.https://imgur.com/a/YxXvP *POTWs 46-50 were posted on Club Penguin Rewritten's official discord server instead of the blog due to the What's New Blog being down. *POTW #50 was the first and only POTW to be given to more than one person. Gallery potw.PNG|POTW 1 Potw2.png|POTW 2 POTW3.png|POTW 3 POTW4.png|POTW 4 POTW5.png|POTW 5 POTW6.jpg|POTW 6 POTW7.png|POTW 7 POTW8.PNG|POTW 8 POTW9.PNG|POTW 9 CPR-POTW-1.png|POTW 10 CPR-POTW-11.png|POTW 11 POTW12.png|POTW 12 Stu was here.png|POTW 13 POTW14.png|POTW 14 Stu is amazing.png|POTW 15 Hey how are you doing on this fine evening question mark.png|POTW 16 POTW 17.png|POTW 17 QmVsdylpT0e0LVDfkgYalQ.png|POTW 18 tweets.PNG|POTW 19 POTW 20.PNG|POTW 20 25-B3G1UShuPsYaHH8PEEw.png|POTW 21 POTW 22.png|POTW 22 POTW22.png|POTW 23 Switchloverlel.png|POTW 24 POTW25.png|POTW 25 Sn2ckerspup.png|POTW 26 A1tered.PNG|POTW 27 Cami.PNG|POTW 28 Seanie.PNG|POTW 29 Mosta28.PNG|POTW 30 POTW 31.png|POTW 31 POTW 32.png|POTW 32 BK.PNG|POTW 33 Lissy.PNG|POTW 34 POTW 35.png|POTW 35 CartoonCass.PNG|POTW 36 Congarulations on thy green pointy helmet.png|POTW 37 happy1 POTW38.PNG|POTW 38 Savab.PNG|POTW 39 Nymphae POTW.PNG|POTW 40 Beuty&Beast.PNG|POTW 41 Perapin POTW.png|POTW 42 Nina.PNG|POTW 43 Scottyy POTW.png|POTW 44 Halopona.PNG|POTW 45 POTW 46.png|POTW 46 HeyItsPingu_POTW.png|POTW 47 Mypalsharky POTW.png|POTW 48 Potw49.png|POTW 49 The community.png|POTW 50 JOTW.png|Joker of the Week Ruler Of The Island #1 - Herbert.PNG|Ruler of the Island References Category:Miscellaneous